1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to coaxial cable connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector and related methodology for ascertaining real time measurements of a radio frequency signal flowing through the coaxial cable connector connected to an RF port.
2. Related Art
Cable communications have become an increasingly prevalent form of electromagnetic information exchange and coaxial cables are common conduits for transmission of electromagnetic communications. Many communications devices are designed to be connectable to coaxial cables. Accordingly, there are several coaxial cable connectors commonly provided to facilitate connection of coaxial cables to each other and or to various communications devices.
It is important for a coaxial cable connector to facilitate an accurate, durable, and reliable connection so that cable communications may be exchanged properly. Thus, it is often important to ascertain whether a cable connector is properly connected. However, typical means and methods of ascertaining proper connection status are cumbersome and often involve costly procedures involving detection devices remote to the connector or physical, invasive inspection on-site. Hence, there exists a need for a coaxial cable connector that is configured to maintain proper connection performance, by the connector itself sensing the status of various physical parameters related to the connection of the connector, and by communicating the sensed physical parameter status through an output component of the connector. The instant invention addresses the abovementioned deficiencies and provides numerous other advantages.